Path of the Rikudo Sennin
by GeminiSpark96
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T for occasional swearing. Now being re-written, progress is slow, still don't expect any chapters out soon. When I do release the new version this one will be deleted so this story can have a fresh start.


Path of the Rikudo Sennin

Naruto and Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Crossover

Adopted from MathiasNightlord01

**Summary:**The story begins at the end of fourth great shinobi war and near the middle of the Ragnarok Arc. Naruto has just defeated Madara and become the Juubi Jinchuriki. But just before he dies Madara uses a forbidden time/space technique to send Naruto into another dimension for revenge. Naruto, now trapped forever in a world different from his own, decides to build a new life and introduce this new world to the shinobi arts and establish himself as the new Sage of the Six Paths.

...

**Author's Notes** - Naruto will be 22 in this story.

(Recent Editing: June 30, 2012)

...

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

_~..Scene Change...~_

_..._

**Pairings**: One pairing will be KenichixMiu of course. I don't know what to do yet but the original pairing was NarutoxShigure but I don't think I can do that. I might have a poll...

...

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple. (If I did do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?)

...

Prologue: **End of a War and the Sage from Another World**

**...**

The sounds of fighting could be heard off in the distance. But for two figures staring each other down, they were in their own little world. On one side stood a man of roughly 6' 0, almost a carbon copy of his late father with his sun kissed blonde hair and deep blue eyes. If one looked hard enough though, they would see images of his late mother as well. In the way he held himself with the will to keep all promises made, right down to the shapes of his eyes.

The other figure, slumped against a rock with a trail of blood leading to where its owner was resting, was another man in red armor that was cracked and dented, with dark raven black hair and his eyes a bloody red. Said eyes glared hatefully up at the blonde man.

Their names were Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, current Juubi Jinchuriki and newly appointed Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and Uchiha Madara, old head of the Uchiha clan as well as co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato.

Madara seethed, this had not gone as he planned, not at all. He did not expect the boy to pull that powerful of a Fuinjutsu out of his sleeve and ruin his entire well thought out plan.

His plan, to cast the world into an eternal genjutsu using the moon and the power of the newly resurrected Juubi, had been fool proof! He was supposed to be ruling the world by now, not lying in a pool of his own blood slowly dying!

Naruto stared at his defeated and dying enemy.

"It's over Madara, you've lost...Your army has been destroyed and the Juubi sealed in my family line forever...its power will _never _be yours...your plans of world domination...are at an end."

Madara growled, his eyes narrowed at the look of pity on the blondes face. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Your hate, jealousy and desire for power...were what led you to ruin, Madara." Naruto shook his head.

"It upsets me knowing you could have prevented all this and used all that power you _already_ had, to bring the world to _peace_...you would have been seen as a _hero_...but now the future generations will remember you as the _villain _you are."

Suddenly the sounds of more than a few hundred footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching. Naruto shook his head one last time and turned to face the ninja. In a minute or so the shinobi of the allied forces flooded the clearing with Naruto's friends in the lead, he smiled. After their battles had finished they all watched the Hokage's fight with Madara via the Tomogane no Jutsu. They all cheered at the sight of the Hokages victory, even the Iwa ninjas.

Madara's hands started to move into hand signs, if his own plans were ruined, then he was going to ruin the boys as well. He knew he would die, his chakra would deplete to zero, but if he could take the life his enemy...it would all be worth it.

A black tear appeared a few feet away from Naruto, his friends saw it but before they could warn him another voice called to him.

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto spun on his heel at the voice.

"DIE! SHINRA TENSEI!"

The technique worked, and Madara's last moments were filled with dark satisfaction as he watched one of his most hated enemies get tossed into the void. After the tear closed, with no more chakra to sustain it, Madara's body went limp and his eyes became dull.

The shinobi who knew Naruto personally, dropped to their knees the shinobi that only knew him as the once prankster of Konoha turned Hokage, bowed their heads. Hinata who had loved Naruto since childhood fell to the ground and started sobbing. Her team mates, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, tried to comfort her while dealing with their own sorrow.

Kakashi had his back turned from the spot where Naruto was standing at not minutes before and the group of shinobi, his shoulders shaking in an attempt to hold in tears at losing one more person precious to him, even worse that it was his sensei's son.

Sakura buried her face into the redeemed Sasuke's chest, crying her eyes out feeling like she failed the person she thought of like a brother. Sasuke held her tighter, a few tears falling from his own eyes.

When he came back to the village he somewhat expected he would be hated and he was correct. The villagers glared openly at him, shop owners closed their doors when he walked by and shinobi watched him from the shadows waiting to cut his head off if he stepped one toe out of line again. He knew that even with his S-Class ranking he gained over his absence that they would.

But Naruto...the very same person he betrayed for power not a few years earlier and shoved a Chidori charged hand through his lung, treated him as if he had not left at all and dragged him to Ichiraku's ramen for some lunch.

Sasuke told Naruto all about what he had been doing and what he had done. Naruto just nodded through the whole thing while slurping his ramen like they were twelve again. Sasuke was surprised. Naruto was taking what all he had said as if he had just came back from some long vacation and was telling him the tale.

Naruto had accepted him back with open arms, not caring that Sasuke had betrayed him. Now Naruto was gone. Like after his clan was killed, Sasuke felt dead inside. But there was no one to hate, no one to kill for revenge, seeing as how Madara was already dead. Kakashi was right all those years ago, even if you attain revenge, it will only leave you empty inside. And Sasuke felt as hollow as any one person could be.

He felt _dead_.

The usually emotionless Sai had done something that if anyone was really paying attention to him, would be shocked and question if he was really Sai or just some bad imposter. He started crying.

He had been one of the first few who noticed the tear behind Naruto, the others being Naruto's old team, Shikamaru's team, Hinata's team and any other Hyuuga's present at the group, and rushed in front to take whatever damage was to be inflicted upon his leader. He did have his duty, being one of Naruto's personal body guards after all. The other guards being the rest of the rookie nine, their senseis and a few choice Anbu.

Other shinobi had questioned their Hokage about his choice on Sai, them knowing he used to work with Danzo against the Third Hokage. But Naruto had just said not to worry about it and that he trusted Sai with his life. The shinobi let the matter drop but still kept their eyes on Sai.

It started raining again, after it stopped a few minutes before Naruto defeated Madara. Sai started walking to the spot where Naruto got sucked into the void, not bothering to watch out for the puddles that had collected from the last rain. He instead just walked right through them. His short hair, the side bangs being a little longer than when he first met Naruto, stuck to his face, his tears mixed with the rain as he looked at the dark gray clouds moving slowly as they released their own tears.

_"Even the heavens weep."_

Kurenai gasped softly, startled at the words she heard coming from right next to her. In her tear filled haze she thought she saw Asuma for a brief moment, looking like he used to all those years ago, eye's to the sky and a cigarette in his mouth. But when she wiped her eye's it was only Shikamaru, though he was looking at the sky with a cigarette in his mouth too. Hardly any smoke came from his cigarette after the rain had put it out.

"Do you think Asuma-Sensei is crying to...? Kurenai-Sensei?" a few tears trailed their way down his face.

Kurenai gazed around the area seeing those not from Konoha bowing their heads in silent prayer for the lost hero. The Konoha shinobi that were not close to Naruto, but still thought great of him, were sitting on the ground with their heads in their hands. She looked at her fellow jonin sensei, Gai and Kakashi, to see Gai helping Kakashi up and Kakashi just leaning on him with a hollow look in his eye.

She turned her head to see Sasuke with the same dead and hollow look in his eyes as Kakashi had, though he was still able stand on his own two feet and hold Sakura up, who had passed out from crying so much.

When she looked at her students she started crying again. Hinata was clinging to Shino and Kiba like a lifeline. Akamaru was whining in sadness while trying to lick Hinata's face to cheer the girl up. Kurenai put her hand over her heart, grabbing the fabric of the allied shinobi forces uniform she was wearing.

Shikamaru had turned to look at Kurenai when she failed to answer his question after a minute or so, to see her hair shadowing her face.

"Yes..." she whispered as her body began to shake. Shikamaru closed his eyes and nodded, letting another tear fall down his cheek.

From that day on everyone had agreed that Naruto was the greatest Hokage the shinobi world had ever seen, as well as the strongest shinobi since the Sage of the Six Paths. The remaining Kages told the Daimyos of this and all countries signed a treaty ending all the wars, naming it the End of Tears and Bloodshed Treaty. They even made a holiday; they named it Hero's day.

Peace had finally come to the shinobi world.

_**~...Meanwhile with Naruto…~**_

Naruto was falling slowly, his eyes closed; though it didn't matter he wouldn't have been able to see anything in the black abyss he had been tossed into anyway.

"It seems that Madara had the last laugh in this after all, eh, kid?" The Juubi asked with little humor. The voice sounded tired and if Naruto didn't know any better a little sad.

'...Yeah...' Naruto thought, knowing the Juubi heard it.

"At least he's dead now." Juubi snorted sounding a little more like he used to.

Naruto smiled a little, taking solace in the fact that he was no longer a threat to his village and world. Even if the war was over and peace had come to the shinobi world, they would have started fighting again soon after.

Clients, knowing that Konoha had the Juubi, would see the village was the strongest out of all the other villages and hire only shinobi from Konoha. That would create problems within the alliance and eventually one village would attack another, the alliance would shatter and the world would be back at war within a decade.

But with both Naruto and the Juubi out of the picture no one would have much of a reason to fight.

"Your village will be fine kid." The Juubi sighed.

_'_I know that, Juubi-San, Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-Teme will take my place until Konohamaru is strong enough to. I'm no threat to my home and friends any more...and I'm happy about that_.'_

The Juubi nodded at that.

Naruto opened his eyes; his blue orbs caught sight of a speck that was steadily getting closer and closer.

He blinked.

"Hey...Juubi-san...was that speck there before?" was his intelligent question.

"What speck?" Juubi asked.

"The one up ahead that keeps getting bigger..."

"Uhhhh...A portal? I guess..."

"You think it leads somewhere?"

"Dobe, all portals anywhere lead _somewhere_. It can't just not lead anywhere, that would totally destroy the point of it...I thought you were supposed to be smarter now...I guess not."

"Grrr. Oh, whatever...you knew what I meant."

"Since all portals lead somewhere..." Juubi smirked when he heard his host's irritated growl.

"It must be another dimension that ripped open when the Uchiha-Teme used whatever Jutsu he did." Juubi finished.

"Any ideas which dimension it could be?"

"Who do you think I look like, Kami?"

"No, more like the Easter bunny..." This time it was Juubi's turn to growl while Naruto laughed.

"Very funny kid, very funny, did you have help with that or did you come up with it all on your own?"

"Relax, relax Juu-chan," growl "You know I'm only teasing."

_"_Yes, well your _teasing_ is starting to grate on my nerves_."_

"So, do you think it's worth checking out?"

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing."

Naruto nodded, then flipped himself on his stomach, since he felt like he was lying on his back, charged his feet full of chakra and rocketed in the direction of the spec-err portal.

All the while not having any clue as to how much his presence would change the fates of those who meet him.

Not that he ever believed in such a thing as _fate_…

...

So was it good? Bad?

This was just the prologue to give you a taste of what is in store for the story in the future. And don't worry I got permission to write this first. (I was so sad when MathiasNightlord01 said it wasn't going to be finished.) Please tell me if you spot any mistakes, since I don't have a Beta.

Now don't forget to **feed **the **authoress **and **review**! C'mon you know you want to.


End file.
